


Coffee Shop Valentine's

by Sarah_H



Series: The Fallen: AU Holiday Specials [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Punk AU, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_H/pseuds/Sarah_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Valentine's Day gift to my friend 1tskillingm3 and you <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1tskillingm3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1tskillingm3/gifts).



> A Valentine's Day gift to my friend 1tskillingm3 and you <3

Makoto sat at a local Starbucks with a worried expression, his hot chocolate left untouched. Some people began wondering if something was troubling the young brunette, but not a soul dared engage in conversation.

     _What should I do? What flowers should I arrange?_ He thought.

     “Oh, hey, is that the flower child I see sitting alone?” A familiar voice said, snapping Makoto back into reality.

     “L-Luke-kun? Nat-kun?”

     “I was right, my prince, it is him.” Luke said to the boy he was holding hands with.

     “Uhm…! Wh-what brings you two here?” Makoto asked.

     “No reason…” Nat said looking away.

     “Not true! We’re on a date, you see.” Luke explained.

     “O-oh… I- I see.” Makoto said, slumping his shoulders and bringing the lid to his hot chocolate to his lips. He averted his gaze from the couple.

     “Y-you didn’t have to tell him that!” Nat scolded, blushing.

     Makoto smiled.

     “You two make a good couple.”

     That just made Nat blush even harder.

     “Excuse us,” Nat exclaimed, “we’ll be right back, Makoto! Stay here! We’ll be joining you!”

     Makoto was left a bit startled and confused at Natalie’s declaration, watching the two wait in line to order. Nat appeared to be quietly talking to Luke about something, what it was, he could only wonder.

     “Ehh? Stay here? Join me? But, they said they’re on a date. Wh-what?” This was all too much for Makoto to handle. Not too long after, the couple returned with coffee, cookies and a cake pop.

     “Here.” Nat handed Makoto the cake pop.

     “Huh? What? No! I can’t-”

     “It’s on us.” Luke smiled.

     “Just take it.” Nat insisted.

     “Uh thank you.” Makoto said, accepting the treat. He felt his cheeks beginning to burn up. _Ah! I don’t know if my heart will make it!_

     “Since it is Valentine’s Day, and you’re sitting alone, we decided that we’d like to spend the day with you, if you’ll have us.” Luke offered.

     “SURE! I LOVE YOU GUYS!” Makoto blurted out. He then turned red and corrected, “I-I-I MEAN I- I’D LIKE THAT!”

     Nat couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

     “Damn it! I’m sorry, that was really cute!”

     Makoto’s face turned brighter. Any more of embarrassing himself and he felt he may die.

     “I-I’M SORRY!!” He said hiding his face behind his hands.

     “Don’t be. Actually, the truth is, we love you too, Makoto.” Luke said taking Makoto’s hand. Luke’s hand was really warm. It was nice.

     _BUT WAIT! DID LUKE-KUN JUST CONFESS TO ME?_ Makoto thought. _Well technically I did first, bUT-?!_

     “It’s true.” Nat said after he calmed down from laughing and took Makoto’s other hand. “We love you too.”

     “Bu- but you two are already…”

     “Hey now, polyamorous relationships are a thing.” Nat said.

     “We’ll both love you as equally…”

     “…as we love each other.”

     Beads of tears ran down Makoto’s cheeks.

     “Ah! I think we broke him!!!” Nat exclaimed, shooting up from his seat and grabbed a napkin to wipe away the tears.

     Makoto suddenly embraced Nat in a hug. His eyes burned.

     “Yes.” He mumbled into Nat’s ear.

     “Ah, good. He’s okay.” Nat breathed, Luke also letting out a breath of relief. He then realized what Makoto had said. “Wait! He said yes, Luke!”

     “I-” Makoto turned to the both of them, “I actually… wanted to give you guys something on Friday at school, but I… didn’t finish it. It’s back at the shop if you guys still want-”

     “Yes.” They replied in unison.

     “Let’s go. Right now.” Nat said impatiently.”

     “Kay.” Makoto giggled, smiling brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll re-edit this note with the characters AU ref pics.
> 
> Note 1: Luke Talon belongs to 1tskillingm3  
> Note 2: I was too lazy to write any more for this, so basically in the end Makoto gives them homemade chocolate and then at school gives them each a bouquet of flowers with hidden meaning.


End file.
